


Through a Glass, Darkly

by Yenneffer



Series: This Is Halloween [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Disassociation, FFVII Halloween Week 2020, Gen, Halloween Themes, Mindfuck, Stream of Consciousness, Trapped with the eldritch, Unreliable POVs, cosmic horror, spooky season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenneffer/pseuds/Yenneffer
Summary: You are One. You are Many.Written for Day 2 of FFVII Halloween Week ❄️ The Thing: trapped with the eldritch / cosmic horror / aliens
Relationships: Jenova & Cloud Strife, Jenova & Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Sephiroth & Cloud Strife, Zack Fair & Cloud Strife, Zack Fair & Sephiroth, Zack Fair & Sephiroth & Cloud Strife
Series: This Is Halloween [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988134
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Through a Glass, Darkly

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of an experimental style. Hopefully it is somewhat readable :)

You touch the glass; and it’s o v e r—

the moss ichor behind the glass /it’s too c l o ~~se~~ —/ bubbles up like liquid fire against your face arms palms (it’s not your face— your face is on the other— your face is out there—

the moss ichor saps your voice and drips it out of the glass through the miniscule cracks made by a giant sword /you k n o w this blade/

you scream as they (no more not again) are splattered in red, you yell as your face (how can it be y o u r face) is confused is dead is fallin—

you are silent still as the green tints your vision

it (you?) tilts sideways as you are fal—

the hands attached to your (are they?) arms scrabble at the glass and it cracks and spills you out and you leave wearing your face and looking down at the rotting frozen still ~~maggots~~ corpses

/the hands are inert and the green remains unstirred as nothing moves within the glass tank and your face is looking down at the writhing mass of hearts pumping out blood like wet fleshy pulps squeezed between your fingers—

A figment of yourself (your own face is not your own) is out of its cage while you die and fall

/death comes before the fall at the face of the last friend, betrayed and choking on his blood—

driven by a treacherous heart

only, death does not come; only the fall is eternal as you watch your form drown in the sickly green below (in front of you?)

You are not the Sephiroth that was; he was transformed by acts upon acts of abandonment and being the best and not enough, once twice ~~thrice~~ /the last one is on you, the Other you/

You are not the Sephiroth that will be; the cosmic terror harder than ice diamonds with eyes liquid green

You are the Sephiroth whose orbs are being swallowed behind overgrowing moss dripping sap into your nerves. You are the one with a voice reverberating like drums of war inside unresponsive body that does not belong to you

(You are that disembodied voice)

 _Come home, my_ s o n

You watch from within the green

a blonde head bobbing behind the glass

a cheek with a criss-cross scar

and a green bubble of a scream and a fist cracking against the glass

you stay as they escape and they stay as you escape

and you just watch, always

through a hungry maw

 _Come_ m y _son_

There are no names for the ~~Voice~~ Thing from the glass pod, both within and without you. It is Sephiroth. It is everyt h i n g .

 ~~There is blood on your hands.~~ There is blood on the sand. Your ~~friend’s~~ blood pumped out by another’s heart. ~~You killed~~ —he died—

It is everything and everyone, in you, through you. The hungry green that ~~has~~ will consume your face has consumed it

all

In yourself, Sephiroth is lost, granted greatness by the ichor seeping into the veins (sodden ground? with what?) and sapping vision of everything but cracks in the green glass

You are One. You are Many.

You are Cloud. Not Zack, the one who died protecting you. Not Sephiroth, the one who died fighting you.

But in the skewered mirror you see them both watching you, with eyes neither of their own

(and it will never be o v e r—

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I did at first write "crisis core scar" instead of "criss-cross".  
> A scar on my heart, sure.


End file.
